tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Undeveloped Ideas
There were a number of stories that were thought up of but never were finalized. Curse of the Werewolf (Working title) This story was developed during the summer of 2010 and would have taken place in 9th Grade as the third story in the series and first for the 9th Grade year. Due to the departure of certain students, plans for it were dropped and replaced with Willa's Rainbow Connection. Summery The story would have taken place on Sodor and focus on Armand as he grows jealous of a mysterious boy who becomes popular amongst the kids and who also goes as far as to flirt with Sophia Eve. Meanwhile Thomas mysteriously vanishes and is eventually found in a scrapyard having suffered a boiler explosion. Armand suspects the boy to have a role in this but his suspicions are turned down. As time goes on Armand secludes himself from everyone else to the point of refusing to join the kids in having a night out. Later on Armand opens the door to Sophia Eve who had a terrible fright just having discovered that the boy is actually a werewolf and narrowly escaping him. Armand tricks the monster into going down another path and with Sophia Eve collects a bunch of aconitum to create an elixir to ward off werewolves and to cure werewolf bites. At one point the werewolf would have attacked Taylor and Danielle, both of whom Armand would have rescued. When Thomas is repaired he asists them in getting everyone safely rounded up. The climax would have been at a well where Armand fights the werewolf and getting serverly injured before sending the monster down into the well. Afterwards, while healing, Armand forgives Sophia Eve and the two spend a happy ending with everyone else. Vita's Adventures in Wonderland This trilogy would have been the first spin-off stories and would have taken plave circa 8th Grade and 9th Grade. It was inspired by the works of Lewis Carroll. Again as before plans were dropped when some students left the school. Vita in Wonderland This was inspired by Lewis Carroll's novel Alice in Wonderland. Summery The basic storyline would have been that Armand and Vita wait at the school for everyone else to celebrate Vita's birthday. The party was an Alice in Wonderland themed costume party which Armand was unaware of. The rest of the story would be of Vita going through Wonderland meeting the Wonderland Characters (all performed by the kids) while Armand follows her trying to get her back in time for the party. Vita Through the Looking-Glass This was inspired by Lewis Carroll's sequel Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there. Summery Continuing from the previous story, VIta walks into a mirror leaving behind in the real world her reverse self which Armand has to cope with before chasing after Vita. The storyline is the same as 'Through the Looking-glass' with the kids all performing the Looking-Glass characters. There would have been two original scenes written for this story; one would have been that while Armand takes the train (as by the book), Vita would have met a magic fish which turns her into a mermaid and she would swim to the other side of the lake. The other scene would have had Armand and Vita both turn into adults inexplicibly at the train station. Jabberwocky This was inspired by Lewis Carroll's poem and the album by Clive Nolan and Oliver Wakeman based on the poem. Summery A storm strikes while Armand and Vita are still waiting. A flash flood sends them into an ocean where they swim to an island inhabited by people and strange creatures. They are terrorized by three vicious monsters, the Jabberwock, the Jubjub Bird and the Bandersnatch. A young boy is determined to put an end to the monsters with the vorpal sword. Vita finds herself falling for the boy much to Armand's unease. The rest of the storyline is similar to the album 'Jabberwocky', during which Vita finds the courage to fight off the three monsters. The story ends with Vita and Armand return and finally celebrate the party with the rest of their friends. The ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter This spin-off was based on the closed-down Walt Disney World attraction with the same name and the promotional footage that featured in commercials and specials. The story would have taken place after the Tower of Terror specials. Plans were dropped when it was discovered that the attraction was inspired by the R-rated movie 'Alien' and the storyline was realized as being too dark and frightening. Summery An alien center opens near the school and the kids decide to investigate. They are introduced to the extraterrestrial company 'X-S' which wishes to communicate with the people of Earth and to seize the future. After seeing a demonstration of the teleportation tube the kids are lead into a larger chamber where they await the 'X-S' scientists to beam one of them to their planet. However the chairman interferes by deciding to beam himself to Earth. The rushed change of plans cause a miscalculation which results in a carnivorous alien to be beamed to Earth instead. The creature escapes and terrorizes the kids. At one point the creature tries to eat Amelia but Armand and Jazmin fight it off, leaving it with only one of Amelia's shoes. After a series of horrorific events the scientists finally lure the creature back into the tube and destroys it. The kids leave deciding that the future would have to 'wait a bit more'. Category:Stories